Lights, Camera, Aubree
by xxdisneygirl2xx
Summary: Ally got pregnant with Austin's baby at 16. When she runs away to California, she gives birth to a baby girl named Aubree. She can sing but most of all, she can DANCE! What happens when Aubree is 4 and is asked to be in Austin's music video. Will he find out? Or will ally have to tell him the truth...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so I'm so blown because my last account xxdisneyloverxx was messed up and I don't know why it just is. ANYWHOOO… I don't own anything just xxdisneyloverxx's story and this one so enjoy and I will be finishing hard times.**_

(Ally's p.o.v)

"**MAAAAMMMAAAAHHH!" my daughter Aubree Screamed from the bathroom. Yes, that's right! I, Allina Marie Dawson, got pregnant at 16 by Austin Monica Moon. Aubree knows who her dad is but we just don't talk about it. She wants so badly to meet him but she knows she can't and that it would ruin her dad's career. I'm in California because I moved away so Austin didn't know I was pregnant. So here I am, single mom, miles away from home and no help with my four year old daughter. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. "WHAT! WHAT!" I said checking her to see if she was ok. "Hold my hand so I won't go down the drain" she said holding her hand out. She was **_**sooo**_** gorgeous. She had chocolate brown eyes, sunshine blond hair that was super curly and puffy (she had a lot of hair!) all the way down her back and deep dimples you could stick your whole finger in! Long, black eyelashes that would need no makeup for when she gets older. I laughed at her silliness and held her hand then helped her out then got her dressed. She had on army fatigues that where skinny at the ankles with an all-black shirt (weird that's what I'm wearing now) an army fatigue vest with some all black converse. I left her hair in half a ponytail at the top really high with the back out and left it puffy and curly and took the rest out of her pants. Yeah I know right! And told her to go watch TV while I got dressed. I had on black leggings with a red fitted shirt with a dyed white jean jacket cut to stop at the middle of my back with my hair like Aubree's. I just recently dyed my hair honey blond at the ends and straitened it so it came 5 inches up from my waist on the back part that was out. I met Aubree in the living room as she was turning off the TV. "Ready to go?" I said "where are we going?" she replied. "To dance practice" I said "Ohhhhh" she answered and I laughed as we walked out the door**

**When we walked in there she stretched and got to work. I videotaped both. (Charlize glass- yonce' the one where she is in a half shirt with light blue jeans and Kaycee rice-werk look it up on YouTube) I decided to post it in my face book page. **

**When we got home she was fast asleep and I decided to put her to bed and go on my face book page. When I went on it I see that Aubree's video has 3,457,239 views!(Vote on which one you like the best in your reviews!)Just then **_**the **_**Ronnie Ramone calls my phone. "Hello?" I say. "Are you Ally Dawson?" "Yes" I said "I'd like to offer you a deal" he said "sure!" I replied. "Great. Your daughter is amazing and I'd like to put your daughter in a music video with my recording business partner's star" he stated. "Why not?!" I said "cool I'll send some plane tickets and meet me here in Miami" he said. "Wait what!" I replied in a surprise manner. "Glade your excited" he said and the line went flat. Great! Note the sarcasm. But Miami is pretty big so maybe I won't run into them. Guess I better sleep on it**

_**The next day**_

**We got on the plane and now we are driving in Miami in a taxi. I'm wearing a white fitted shirt that flairs at the bottom with a purple jean jacket like the white one and, black leggings again but these are leather with purple heals. Aubree is wearing her same hairstyle with an orange bow tying the upper half and an orange fitted shirt with a regular jean jacket that cuts at the middle of her back black skinny jeans and orange flats. She loves orange like her dad. We are driving down an oh so familiar road and I see a mop of blonde hair with a ginger next to him. They were walking down the street towards us so I can see his face and if he turned a little, could see mine. Aubree gasps and Austin looks this way. He probably heard her because the window is down and she was loud. I ducked along with Aubree praying he didn't see me. Just my luck I hear "was that ally?"**

**Like…..didn't like? Please review and vote on which video you liked the best for Aubree's dance competition. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY!**_

**(AUSTIN'S P.O.V)**

**Ever since Ally left it has been hard. I barely go in the practice room anymore and the only time I sing is when I have to for Jimmy. I can't sleep because every time I try I see her in my dreams. You would think that's a good thing, right? Wrong! It starts off good then it turns into a nightmare. And it always starts every time I try to tell her how I feel. The last time I smiled, like a real smile was when she was here. Of course I smile on camera but my fans can tell that I miss her. What's weird is that I see her literally…**_**everywhere**_**! Her favorite color is purple so I see that in the stage lights. Even some of my fans have her features. It's like she never escapes me. So today I decided to take a walk down the streets with Dez to clear my mind. But I still can see her. A too beautiful little blonde girl gasps as she sees me but when I look that way I see Ally in a taxy with the little girl. They duck before I could get a clear view of the both of them. "Was that Ally?" I say to Dez. "Dude you're probably day dreaming again" he says. "Yeah" I say as I run my hand through my hair. "I guess you're right. Let's head to the studio. Jimmy will flip if I'm not there to see this little girl that apparently is an awesome dancer. She is supposed to be in my new video. I actually can't wait to see her dance" I said as we walk in the studio. "Austin!" Jimmy says. "Jeez you look like you haven't slept in years" he says in a whinnying tone. "Because I haven't" I mumble. Just then the same girl in the taxy comes running to me. MY GOD she has a lot of hair. She stops and looks up at me and flashes a set of pretty dimples. Lucky person who gets to keep her every day. "Hello" she says as I kneel down to her height, smiling. "My name is Aubree Harmony Mo-"She is cut off by an o so familiar voice. "Aubree I thought I told you to stay with me" she says. The familiar face smiles at Aubree then looks at me. Then smiles a familiar smile. "Miss me?" She says raising an eyebrow then winks. Takes Aubree turns around then winks again leaving me with my mouth dropping to the ground. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys… as we all know and write …disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally or any other name brands mentioned in this chapter**_

_**(Last Time)**_

"_**Miss me?" She says raising an eyebrow then winks. Takes Aubree turns around then winks again leaving me with my mouth dropping to the ground. **_

_**(Ally's P.O.V)**_

_**NAILED IT!**_** I thought as I'm walking to the set to get Aubree ready with the other girls. As she is stretching, walking over Austin still frozen as a Popsicle. He snaps out of it and looks me straight in the eye. Then after a second, he smiles. I return the smile and he says "Hey Alls. Did you miss **_**me**_**?" He says pointing to his chest with all of his fingers if that makes any sense. Then he does something unexpected and he pulls me into a hug. I hug tightly back. "I'm taking that as a yes" he whispers in my ear. His cool breath against my neck sends chills down my spine. We pull apart and I get a good look at him. "My god Austin when is the last time you've slept" I say. He does that famous Austin playful eye roll. And we walk to the set. Aubree is dancing the yonce' choreography when Austin double takes her. (Not in that way!). When Aubree is finish everyone applauds and sure enough the loudest one is Austin. She skips over here and blows on her nails then rubs it on her shoulder. "Beat that" she says to Austin. Austin raises his eyebrow and does one of his famous moves. Aubree stairs at him wide eyed then steps back with her hands up surrendering. "Ok. You've got it. It's cool" she says barely moving her lips. Austin chuckles. "I've got it in me you know" she says poking Austin's belly button. He playfully holds it as if it hurt. "It's a trait. You know. Because I'm your da-". I cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth but she is still mumbling. "Dancer. Your background. Dancer" I say filling the sentence in. Austin eyes me suspiciously then shakes it off. I pull Aubree aside then I explain how she is supposed to be a friend's daughter and I am babysitting her while her mom is out of town and that she is to call me Auntie Ally. She nods, understanding and we walk over to Austin. **

**(Austin's p.o.v) **

**Wait. Didn't Aubree just say that is was a trait? AND that hair. The dimples she gets from ally (I know she doesn't have dimples just go with it) and the way she can dance. AND earlier she was about to say her last name. Isn't it obvious? Her name is Aubree Harmony…**_**…..moon…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok everyone I am so sorry about the wait my author that is helping me we have some problems with sending the chapters back and forth so it'll take a while so hopefully we will have it up this week

Love from, xxdisneygirlxx


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys' new plan. Ok my new friend Danni will be helping me with this story I will give you her id name in a sec.

Austin's pov

I was so mad I called her straight over here. "Allina Marie Dawson!" I yelled. She walked over her. "Who told you my middle name?!" she stated. "Trish, but that's not the point…am going to ask you …one …question. Is Aubree my daughter?". "No she is not" she said calmly. "Then whose daughter is she". "She is my friend Danni's daughter (surprise Danni!) She asked me to take her with me because Danni's parents are in the hospital in Texas and now she's with me. Now to explain her hair, her dad has

Blonde hair and its curly. Any further questions?" she said with the straightest face ever that it almost scared me. "Yeah actually, how come aubree almost said her last name and I could have sworn that she would have said moon" I stated. "Monroe, her name is Aubree Harmony Monroe" she said still with a straight face. "Oh…" I said. Now, ally raised an eyebrow. Just then some one came onto the studio door. "Austy I thought you were supposed to call me!" the girl stated with a whiney tone. And just as she spoke I knew who it was.

Ally's pov

You have GOT to be kidding me! Out of all people….kira.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone here's the story

ALLYPOV

Great. Just great. Here she comes just prancing in here like she run this place! "Hi ally" Kira said sweetly. Don't get me wrong we are friends and all but I didn't expect see her with ….him. "I haven't seen you in forever" she says hugging me. "Hey Kir" I say letting go. Kira turns around to see Aubree looking up at her. "Hello little one…may I ask what your name is?" kira said smiling. "Aubree Harmony Mo-ah-Monroe" she said remembering what I had told her. "Well that's a pretty name though you sound unsure about your last name" she stated and Austin smirked at me. "That's because it's hard to pronounce" Aubree said. _That's my girl….way to lie._ Thought I shouldn't teach her to lie but it's for the best. "You have to remember that I am only 4" she said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah a 4 year old who knows what the word 'pronounce' means" kira said giggling. Aubree smiled. Kira's smile faded. "Austin she looks a lot like you" she said. "It's just the hair people!" I said. "Geez ally calm down. It's as if" she shook her head. "Never mind" she said and walked away. Now kira was thinking things now! Just then Aubree tugged on my shirt "Mommy im tired" she said rubbing her eyes. Then her eyes went big…and so did mine, realizing what she just said. "He he whoa suddenly not so tired now" she said backing away from us then running to kira. Then I looked at Austin…who was absolutely P-I-S-S-E-D!


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! this is Dani writing this chapter! I hope you all like it!

ALLY POV

Austin grabbed me buy the arm and pulled me off and away from Kira. "You said she was your friend Dani's daughter! Why did you lie to me!? HUH!?" He yelled in my face.

"I-I didn't lie...Maybe she just got confused since she was tired. Didn't you see her eyes widen?" I explain, trying to back up my little lie.

"But, but All's, she looks just like me. Plus, you seriously need to work on your lying skills, again." He says. He lets go of me, turns around, and walks away crying. Maybe I just should've told him the truth.

Suddenly, I hear Aubree scream. I run towards her, suddenly hearing the other person talking at her. "Listen here you little brat. You may be fooling other people, but you're not fooling me. I know you're Austin's daughter, there is no denying it. You are going to tell me the truth right now, or I will throw you up against a wall." Kira?

I walk in quietly, and say, "You're not touching my baby girl. Step away, and I might not kill you." I say to none other than kira, holding my baby by the neck.

"Fine. I will put her down and walk away. I have to find my fiance anyway." She says, setting down Aubree, and walking away. 'Fiance?' I think to myself.

"Mommy! You're back!" Aubree says to me. "Yes, yes I am." "Ally? Where'd you go? I heard screams, are you okay?" Austin says rounding the corner.

"I'm fine, but Aubree probably isn't. Your 'Fiance'," I say in quotation marks, "Just held my baby up by her neck and told her to tell her the truth. Goodbye, Austin. Have fun with Kira, and with your music video, because Aubree isn't doing it anymore." I tell him walking off.

"No Ally! please don't go. If Kira literally just did that, then I don't want to marry her. Please stay, we can work all this out. I promise." He tells me.

I just kinda nod and walking towards him and tell him thank you. "Lets go to bed Aubree."

"Okay, mommy."

How was that? I liked it, I think. yes, yes I do.

DO YOU LIKE IT?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys this is me writing this chapter. Hope you like it

Ally pov

I took Aubree to a hotel room because I couldn't face my parents and tell them that I got pregnant at 16 and that it is Austin's baby. Yeah….no. So when I opened the door I set a sleeping aubree on the bed. I laid down too. I thought of Austin and Kira. Kira. How dare she put her hands on my baby? I think someone disserves to get their ass kicked. So I put on sweat pants and a tight white baby doll t-shirt and I put my hair in a high bun then I put on some running shoes and kissed aubree goodbye. I left the TV on and placed a note saying ill be back and don't answer the door. Yes, she can read! Ally Dawson is her mother! I walked to the studio where kira was still standing there she saw me and I punched her square in the throat. Not face. Throat. She turned red in the face and I kicked her in the stomach. I got on top of her. Nobody (punch) talks to my (punch) daughter (punch) like that! I held her nose then turned her face to an angle. Then while holding it I punched it completely breaking it. Then Austin comes out of no where and stops me and kira lies on the floor knocked out. "ALLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING LEAVE NOW!" he says. "Great I did what I came for anyway" and with that I left

I walked in the house and aubree is up eating some grapes. "Hi mommy and hi Austin" she said. What? I turned around but didn't see anybody. What the hell! Then I turned back to Aubree and Austin was holding her and was looking at her intensely. She stared back and rose and eyebrow. He then grabbed a piece of her hair and examined it. Aubree raised both eyebrows now. Then Austin looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "YES! OK YES! SHE IS YOUR'S AND IM SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU BUT I WAS SCARED AND DIDN'T WANT TO RUIN YOUR CAREER BECAUSE YOU WAS JUST STARTING OFF AND SHE ASKED ABOUT YOU. SHE DID BUT I JUST COULDN'T TELL HER. SHE KNEW WHO YOU WERE IN FACT SHE EVEN LOVED ALL YOURE SONGS AND WHEN SHE WOULD CRY BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO MEET YOU THAT HURT ME. DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD SAY TO ME? SHE WOULD SAY 'HOW COME DADDY DOESN'T WANT ME MOMMY. I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE LOVED ME. BUT HOW COULD HE LOVE SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T EXIST'. AND THAT HURT ME… AS A MOTHER TO HER CONSTANTLY ASKING 'WHERES DADDY? WHERE'S DADDY? AND I WAS RUNNING FROM SOMETHING THAT I THOUGHT WOULD HURT ME BUT INSTEAD IT WAS HURTING MY DAUGHTER! I said tears streaming down my face. Austin gently put down Aubree. He came over to me. Instead of yelling or running off, he kissed me. It was soft but rough at the same time and I swear to pickles that if Aubree wasn't right there…it would so go down! "Um" aubree said with her hands raised in the air. "No there is not a 4 year old child in your presents" she said giving us a 'duh' look. Austin raised an eyebrow looking at me. "Hello! Ally Dawson is her mother she has perfect grammar and can read very well" I said with a 'duh' tone. Austin chuckled and went over to aubree. He kneeled down to her height. "Aubree I know I haven't been there at all in your life but I promise you im never going to leave" he said. Aubree squealed and hugged him tight. He kissed her cheek. I smiled but it faded when I remembered something. "Austin" I said. "Yeah ally". "She is not your only daughter"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys here is the chapter and of course I don't own anything but this story

Ally's pov

"Excuse me?" he said. "Her name is Alonie Melondy Moon. She is Aubree's twin. Aubree was born on September 15th 2009 at 11:55 pm. Alonie was born on September 16th 2009 at 12:02 _**(A/N: MY BIRTHDAY AS WELL not the year though**____**). **_ Alonie has hair exactly like aubree's but chocolate brown and has your eyes. The twin's are polar opposites. Aubree will play video games all day and won't clean her room and can care less about school like you. But unlike you, Aubree has a reason to hate school. She is dyslexic". Austin looks at aubree who looks down ashamed. "I've been working with her and now she can read 2 years above her grade level. Though she still struggles with it she will be ok. But Alonie will twirl around in a pretty sundress and keeps her room clean and rushes to school everyday. That's just our girls. Aubree Harmony Moon and Alonie Melondy Moon. And they mean the world to me" I said. Austin turns red in the face. Oooo here we go! 3…2… "ALLLLYYYYY WHAT THE FUCK! YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD JUST HER. I HAVE TWO DAUGHTERS AND YOU WERE GONNA HIDE BOTH FROM ME! I CANT...I-I JUST CANT. WHAT AM I GONNA TELL KIRA!?" he said. Then that's when I blew up. "_KIRA!?_ YOU JUST FOUND OUT YOU HAVE TWO TWIN DAUGHTERS AND YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT _KIRA?!"_ I screamed. "THAT STUPID WHORE CAN GO FUCK HERSELF AND DIE NOT ONCE BUT _TWICE_ AND AT THE END OF THE DAY YOUR KIDS WILL GO WITHOUT A FATHER BUT THAT'S OK. I WAS BORN ALONE AND ILL DIE ALONE. THE KIDS DIDN'T HAVE YOU AND THEY WERE FINE AND THEY WILL BE FINE AFTER. BUT THAT'S OK CUZ WHEN THAT ALL GOES DOWN ALL YOU'LL BE WORRIED ABOUT IS _KIRA!" I whined kira's name._ "How do you die twice mom that's not even possible?" Aubree said. HOLY SHIT. I forgot she was in here. "You will stay right?" she asked her…uh…Daddy. "I just can't Bree" he said. And with that aubree started to tear up. Seconds later three tears fell from her eyes. He hurt my daughter….OH THAT'S ITTTTTT!

So apparently the hotel kicked us out because we caused too much noise and disruption of others on the 1st floor and we were on the 12th. So now what? I have no where to take aubree. Then I thought. Im gonna have to do it. im gonna have to face my parents and tell them that I got pregnant with twins that are Austin's…..wooooo here we go!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey this is another chapter you guy's have been so desperately waiting for

Ally's pov

I had to call my mom and tell her. The phone only rung a half of a ring. "ALLY! OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" my mom said. "Mom look this is goanna sound weird but I got pregnant at 16 with Austin's baby's yes plural twin's aubree and alonie moon who are 4 years old and I have no where to stay and Austin doesn't want them and im scared so can I please stay with you?" I said all in one breathe. She didn't respond and I think I heard the phone drop. "Mom?" I said. "Yes ally come over" my mom said in a soothing voice. Ok now one last thing to do. "Hey Dani. I was wondering if you will come to Miami with Alonie please it's really important" I said over the phone. "Yeah why not? I have to go there anyway because my band is goanna play there soon so ill see you there" she said. "Ok great!" I said. Then I hung up. "Mommy is Lonnie coming here?" Aubree said to me. "Yes now pack up. We got to go" I said to her.

So we got to my mom's house and I explained everything to her down to the bone. "Wow!" is all she could say. "So where is my other granddaughter?" "Oh she was with Danni and they should be here" I got interrupted by the door bell. "Right now actually" I said. I walked over to the door along with my mom and I opened it to reveal my best friend and my other daughter. Aubree attacked Alonie and I hugged Danni. "Hello, womb mate!" aubree said to Alonie. I laughed. Danni hugged my mom and we sat down. While I was really looking, the twin's were standing next to each other and I realized something. Alonie was wearing a purple baby doll t-shirt with skinny jeans with purple flats to match with a jean vest and her hair was brushed in a high ponytail to the left and her hair was puffy and long and curly just like Aubree's but brown. She had Austin's hazel eye that's for sure. Then I look at Aubree. She had an orange baby doll t-shirt with skinny jeans and orange flats and her hair was just like Alonnie but to the right instead. "What?" Alonie said. "I just love you guys that's all" I said. "Well I got you both something" Danni said. She pulled out two shirts that had thing one and thing two on it and gave it to the girls. Then she gave me a shirt that had sally's dress print on it. Then she pulled out another shirt that had Conrad's sweater print on it. "This is for Austin but he isn't here so can you give it to him when you get the chance" she said handing me the shirt. I started to tear up at the sight of it. "Ally? What happened with you and Austin?" Danni asked and my mom looked up from the news paper. "It's a long story" I said sniffing. "We got time" Danni said

Austin's pov

I couldn't believe it! I had two daughters and I wanted them but then I thought of my career and kira. I walked into my house and saw kira who greeted me with a kiss. "DADDY!" my son said and I kissed him on the cheek. "How's my favorite kid in the world doing?" I said to him

Ayden just smiled. Kira and him was all that mattered to me!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys another chapter here we go

Austin's pov

So apparently Ally and the girls were supposed to be here to finish the music video but I haven't seen them yet. Just then Aubree walked in the door. "Hey bree, where's your mom?" Aubree gave me a stern glare. "DON'T call me that! And why do you care you say 'your mom' like you have no idea who she is" she said coldly. Ouch! Another little girl walked right beside aubree and was wearing the thing one and thing two shirts with read barrettes and their pony tails on the opposite side as the other with red converses. They matched. "You must be Alonie, right?" I said to the one with the brown hair. "Yes and you must be Austin" she said. "Yes your dad" I said. "But you don't deserve to be called that since you don't want us…correct?" Aubree said. Just then Kira walked beside me. "Yes but I want them perfectly pink and AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!?" Kira said. "Hello Wicked Bitch of the West" aubree said. "Hello bree a pain in my" Kira was cut off by ally. "Ok so Aubree I think you should go and stretch and I and your sister will meet you there" Ally said to Aubree and she ran to go set up with the other girls. Out of no where Ayden showed up with chocolate on his mouth. "Awe he is such a cutie. Whose son are you? Ally said. "He's mine" I said. "Excuse me!?" ally said. Ohhh dear!

Aubree's pov

I was warming up when suddenly a flash blinded my eye. "HI! IM MEGAN AND YOU ARE TOATS FABOU" she said taking another blinding photo of me. "Um…thanks …I guess" I said. "Can I ask you a few question's for cheetah beat?" she said ecstatically. "Yeah sure" I said. "What do you think of your dad because let's be honest, everyone knew already" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world because maybe it was. "I think he is the absolute worst dad in history. He said he doesn't even want me and my sister Alonnie even though he is engaged to Kira Starr with a son named Ayden who im guessing is my brother but I don't claim him and I wish I wasn't his daughter so maybe I can have a chance to have a father who really cares whether or not I live or die. I hate him. And I want the whole world to know it!" I said. Meagan's face was priceless. I walked away. That'll show him!

Megan's pov

Omg! Their family is toats drama filled. I feel bad for ally and the girls. Maybe that is why ally ran off. I'll have to interview her for that! Oooo If I put this in the magazine this will totally ruin Austin's career! He deserves it for what he did. Austin you will finally get your wish of being the cover of cheetah beat!

_Next time on Light's, Camera, Aubree_

_Meagan's pov_

"_So how does this make you feel?" I said_

"_I feel like I gave them a piece of shit dad!" ally said crying_

_this family is worse that I thought_


End file.
